Heroes of Ercege
by KatieElizabethGrace
Summary: In a land of myth and a time of magic, 10 extraordinary babies were born. When they were a month old, their parents sent them to different places to protect them. Five months later, their lives were threatened again. Once again, the babies were moved. 17 years later later they find out that a prophecy was made about them - whether they will save the world or destroy it.
1. Prologue

**Full Summary:  
**

_In a land of myth and a time of magic, 10 extraordinary babies were born. When they were a month old, their parents sent them to different places to protect them. One was sent to an orphanage, one to a poor village. Another was given to a trusted knight, two were sent to train with the centaur, Chiron, another pair were sent to a mysterious camp and one was given to a wolf pack. The last two were given to to the faeries. 17 years later later they find out that a prophecy was made about them - whether they will save the world or destroy it. _

* * *

**Prologue:**

The Guardians were mysterious people. Indeed, some thought that they were just a myth, like the prophecy that the strange red-haired women, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, had made. Others thought that they were gods. Only those who the Guardians had helped knew the truth.

Everyone knew that the Guardians consisted of 12 people - 6 men and 6 women. Those who knew the truth knew that the Guardians were only boys and girls, but could change their age at will. Everyone thought that the Guardians were skilled swordsmen, archers, magicians and animal tamers. Those who knew the truth knew that each Guardian excelled in all of the above and had his or her own specialty. And everyone, whether they had met the Guardians or not, knew that these Guardians were immortal.

The Guardians existed for one purpose - to help, protect and guide the people of Ercege.

OoOoOoOoOo

In Ercege, there were twelve cities, Olympus, Atlantis, Inferis, Athens, Sparta, Amarus, Formaxis, Prima Luse, Crepus Culum, Vinumus, Res Rustica and Nuntuis. Each city had a king or queen that had lived for over 500 years.

These kings and queens knew about the Guardians. The truths and the lies. In fact, they were actually good friends with the Guardians.

OoOoOoOoOo

A hundred years ago, a mysterious woman came wandering into the city of Olympus. She had flaming red hair and pale green eyes. She wore a resplendent white traveling cloak, but the city people could see no more of her clothes. She carried a sword at her hip and rode on a majestic white steed.

She had marched up to the palace, requesting an audience with the king. When it was denied, she had pulled out a letter from the leader of Guardians, shoving it in the guard's hand. After reading it, he had quickly let her pass.

When the king had asked her why she demanded such an urgent meeting she claimed that she was an oracle, a person who could tell the future. She told him that she had received a dream the night before she came to Olympus. The dream was about 10 kinsmen of him would one day save or destroy Ecerge.

It was just after she had finished retelling her dream when she had gone rigid and smoke poured out of her mouth. The king, surprised and shocked, had her surrounded. When she spoke again, it was like three of her talking at once. What she had said while in this state was a prophecy, as the king was to learn later on.

The women with red hair warned the king to start trusting the other kings and queens of Ecerge or the prophecy will turn against them. She left the king to his thoughts and was never seen again in Olympus.

The king told his fellow rulers what had happened. They held a war council and discussed what they should do. The wisest of them all said that they should call upon the Guardians. The Guardians knew about the prophecy. The red haired women had already told them. They were ready to guide the people of the prophecy. All they had to do was wait. The kings and queens had not had children for hundreds of years. The Guardians knew that when the time was right, the people of the prophecy would come.

The king of Olympus was still troubled by what he had heard. After all, he was the 'Thunderer', as people called him. The prophecy replayed in his mind for a very long time after that.

_The Thunderer's descendants, ten in number, will decide the fate of the land. The Guardians shall fulfill their duty to the people of Ercege and will guide the Children of the Prophecy. Sky, Sea, Riches, Owl, Spear, Messenger, Dove and Forge. _

OoOoOoOoOo

A lone, black haired, green-eyed girl of 14 entered the village, riding a chestnut stallion with a stripe on it's forehead and stocking markings on it's legs. She was wearing a dark blue traveling cloak, breeches and riding boots. She radiated an aura of power, so that people of the village did not mention the atrocity of a women wearing breeches.

At her hips, a silver scabbard, encrusted with one emerald and one sapphire, could clearly be seen, but the hood of her cloak concealed her face. She rode till she reached the orphanage, then carefully tied her horse to a post. She ignored the stares of the villages, men and women alike. It was only when a toddler came running up to her, asking if she could pat the horse that the girl took any notice of the villagers around her. She smiled at the girl and life her up to pat the horse's head.

She then walked to the door of the orphanage and knocked. The owner of the orphanage opened the door and welcomed the girl in. As she entered the orphanage, she pulled out a letter.

Ten minutes later, the girl came out again, this time carrying a bundle of blankets. She mounted her steed carefully, making sure that the bundle moved as little as possible. The girl smiled once at the villagers, then silently rode out of the village.

OoOoOoOoOo

About 2 miles from the village where the black haired girl had entered, was another village, a very poor one. It was in this village that a dark brown haired boy entered, around the same age as the black haired one. He was not riding a horse, but was walking. Wrapped around him was a deep burgundy cloak, his hood up.

When people came, begging for money, he took out a money bag and gave each of them a few coins. As he reached for his money bag, which was at his hip, the villagers saw the bronze scabbard with rubies encrusted on it. Some of them backed away, instinctively, not knowing what this strange boy was here for.

Then the boy spoke for the first time, "Do not be afraid. I mean you no harm." He spoke with such honesty and pureness that the villagers believed him. They surged forward and each villager got a few coins.

The boy politely excused himself from the crowd once everyone had a coin and headed towards the most shabbiest house of all. The lady who owned this house had not come out. She had not even heard the commotion that the boy had caused when he entered the village. This was because she was too busy making sure that a special baby boy was quiet.

As the boy entered the shabby house, the villagers heard muffled talking and then ten minutes later, the boy exited carrying a bundle of rags and scraps of material. He was carrying the baby carefully, but was walking quickly. He smiled once at the villagers and walked out onto the dusty path.

OoOoOoOoOo

On the opposite side of Ercege, a girl, also of 14, riding a black stallion with a white star and stockings, silently entered the city of Sparta. She was wearing a dark purple cloak, riding the horse like a man would. Brown curls escaped from the hood, cascading down to her abdomen. Her red-brown eyes showed no emotion. She was stopped by the guards at the entrance of the city. Still not saying a word, she pulled out a letter from of her saddlebag. She showed the seal to the guards. Their eyes flashing with recognition, they stepped aside and let the girl pass.

Riding with her hood up and head held high, she barely glanced at the city people staring at her. As she rode with flawless skill, the city people could see the plain, unadorned scabbard at her hip. She headed towards the upper part of the city. As she reached her destination, she pulled out the same letter that she had shown the guards.

She dismounted and led her fine stallion to the house of one of the most trusted knights of Sparta. She tied her horse to a tree and knocked on the door. A maid of this knight came running to the door. Taking one look at the letter in the girl's hand, she led her inside the house. The neighbours of the knight could hear the crying of a baby and indistinct murmurs.

Ten minutes after the girl had gone into the house, she came back out, this time carrying a baby wrapped in silk and velvet blankets and a bag was slung over her shoulder. Mounting her horse carefully, she adjusted her hold on the baby, then raised a hand to the knight and left the city, without another glance at the city people staring at her.

OoOoOoOoOo

Behind the city of Sparta was a mountain range. Leaving his horse, a 14 year old boy with a dark green cloak was making his way up the mountain quickly. His golden hair could be seen, golden locks covering his eyes. At his side was a golden sword with a diamond in the hilt. Gripping his sword tightly, the boy walked over the rocky path, barely panting.

As he reached the middle of the mountain, there was a large cave. Entering the cave he saw magical lights and furniture. There was a clip-clopping noise and a centaur came out. From the waist up, he was a man, but the rest of his body was a palomino horse's. The first thing he did was to raise his finger to his lips, signaling the boy to be quiet. The boy bowed his head respectively and brought a letter and a bag of money out of his pocket. Handing both of them silently to the centaur, the boy looked around the cave.

The centaur read the letter and nodded. Turning around, he led the boy to a nook in the cave. There were two cribs there, one holding a sleeping girl and the other, a sleeping boy. The green-cloaked boy lowered his arms gently into the girl's crib and lifted her up. Cradling her in his right arm, he held out his other arm for the centaur to put the boy in. Bowing his head as thanks, the boy left the cave ten minutes after he had arrived and headed down the mountain.

At the bottom, he called his horse and used a rock to mount his bay mare on so that he didn't have to put the babies down. Positioning the two bundles so that he had one hand free to hold the reins, the boy urged his horse into a gallop.

OoOoOoOoOo

A blonde haired, hazel eyed girl in a turquoise cloak was galloping on her dapple grey mare. She looked the around the same age as the boy in the green cloak. Ahead of her was a stone archway in the middle of a beautiful forest. The stone archway had engravings on it. Examining them, the girl dismounted her horse. After looking at the strange letters for a minute, the girl whispered some unusual words that blended in with the noises of the forest.

She grabbed her horse's reins and stepped into the archway. She did not come out on the other side. On the other side of the archway, the girl had entered a camp. She pulled out a letter to show the people who had started crowding around her. Suddenly, a striking light brown haired girl with golden armour emerged from the crowd. There was an aura of power surrounding her and the blonde haired girl immediately knew that she was the leader.

She studied the girl on the horse for a moment before turning around and heading towards the stone building in the middle of the camp. The blonde haired girl followed her immediately.

As she entered the building, the girl pulled a letter out of her pocket. She handed the letter to the leader and waited patiently while the brown haired girl read the letter. Bringing a money bag from her belt, the blonde haired girl handed it to brown haired leader. The silence was broken by two babies crying. A black haired boy walked in, carrying the two crying babies. He too, was wearing golden armour. The blonde haired girl smiled at the two babies and they stopped crying. The black haired boy rocked them gently to sleep.

The brown haired girl started telling him what happened and his expression turned to one of sadness.

"We'll miss them," he said, handing them to the blonde haired girl. She smiled her thanks and turned to leave.

Mounting her horse, she waved to the leaders of the camp and galloped through the stone archway and into the forest. This had all happened in ten minutes.

OoOoOoOoOo

The wolves growled fiercely at the 14 year old blonde haired stranger in the grey cloak mounted on a dark grey gelding. The stranger spoke in a strange language and the wolves backed down, seeming to bow to him. They parted and the stranger walked through the pathway they had made for him.

The lead wolf bounded in front of the boy, leading him to a connecting cave. In this cave, there was a pile of hay and in that pile of hay, was a baby, covered in a woven leaf blanket. The boy smiled his thanks to the wolf and brought a luminous stone out of his pocket. The wolf looked at the boy, as if to say, _What is this strange object?_

The boy must have known what the wolf was saying because he spoke in the strange language again. The wolf's amber eyes brightened and it grinned a wolfish grin.

The boy picked up the baby in the pile of hay and walked out of the cave. The lead wolf joined his pack and they bowed to the boy in the grey cloak once more. The boy mounted his horse and readjusted his hold of the baby. He raised one hand in respect and the boy urged his dark grey gelding into a fast gallop.

OoOoOoOoOo

Whispering some strange words, a brown eyed, red haired girl stood at the bank of a crystal lake with a pale pink cloak on, her hood drawn up. She looked like she was around 14. A light burst from the middle of the lake and two tiny lights flew out. One blue and one purple. The girl bowed respectfully to the lights and spoke to them quietly.

The lights buzzed around the girl. Then they flew straight back into the light and the girl followed them in. By entering the light, she had entered the magical kingdom of the faeries.

In the magical land, the girl barely glanced around, just hurried straight to the towering castle on the hill. The two faeries that she had spoken to outside in the real world were now full sized and were walking just as quickly next to her.

"We must hurry," the one on the right said. This faery was a girl, dressed in a shimmering pink dress.

"Yes, the matter is one of great importance," the blue one agreed. This faery was a boy, in a blue outfit, consisting of breeches, a blue linen shirt and blue boots.

The threesome hurried to the palace, not stopping for anything. The girl had not taken her hood off. Reaching the palace gates, the girl brought out a letter, showing it to the guards. They quickly opened the gate and the girl sped to the palace doors, with the two faeries at her side.

The faeries spoke to anyone who stopped them and then, within a matter of minutes, the girl in the pale pink robe was standing before the Queen of the faeries, alone. Explaining the situation to the queen, she used her hands and her movements were urgent. The Queen's face showed an expression of sadness and regret and she summoned one of maids. The maid left the room hurriedly and came back a minute later carrying two babies.

The girl took them, then made a portal out of the magical kingdom of the faeries and into the real world. She bowed once to the Queen and gave her an orange stone. She quickly stepped into the portal and started running threw the beautiful forest and over a grassy plain, all without waking the two babies in her arms. This exchange had been finished in a matter of minutes. Ten minutes to be exact.

OoOoOoOoOo

All of these people were heading towards the same place. A place in the middle of the kingdom of Ercege. Towards a tower that was hidden from most places, that could only be found if you knew exactly where to look.

Within the same hour, all seven of the travellers, on horseback or not arrived at the tower, greeting each other like old friends. Five others came out of the tower the same age as the others. They all looked at the babies that seven of the 14 year olds were carrying. Together, there were ten babies.

An old man came out from the tower, radiating power that none of the 14 year olds had on their visits to the various places of the kingdom. He was dressed in a white robe and carried a crooked staff made from ivory. He had a beard and white hair that flowed down to his waist. His name was known throughout the lands, loved by his followers and a curse to his enemies.

He glanced at the babies and uttered four quiet words, "The Prophecy has begun."


	2. Chapter 1: The Start of an Adventure

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed, favourited and followed my story. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Start of an Adventure**

The earliest memory that Perseus had was of when he was five, entering Grennik's Farm with his twin sister. His aunt assured him not all people remembered what happened before that, but he was not sure. For as long as he could remember, Perseus had been living at Grennik's Farm, surrounded by the green plains and crops, trees and fields.

His family consisted of two people, his Aunt Josephine and his twin sister, Katerina. There weren't that many others that were his age - 16, so Perseus didn't have that many friends. Only two, in fact, Grover and Katie.

Perseus' aunt had black hair, but that was where the resemblance between them stopped. His sister, on the other hand, was like a female version of him, with black hair and sea green eyes.

The farm that Perseus stayed on belonged to Grennik, a quiet man. His Aunt owned a small part of the farm and they made money by breeding fine horses. Perseus and his sister always had a special connection with the horses, making it easier for their aunt. They each owned one horse. Percy's was a pure black stallion called Blackjack and Katerina's was a chestnut stallion with a stripe down his face and white stockings on his legs. She had named him Fortis. The two of them would often go riding together, sometimes with their friends, but most times without.

"Percy," Katerina called, "Aunt Josephine wants to know what you want for dinner."

Percy thought about it for a bit. "Do you feel for vegetable soup?" he asked her.

She smiled, "Of course." She was dressed in a light blue peasants dress, stopping at her ankles, with half-sleeves and brown leather boots. She had a brown cloak around her. Percy was wearing an off-white linen shirt, trousers and leather boots as well.

Today was their 17th birthday and their aunt always made a special dinner for them on their birthdays. Vegetable soup was Percy and Katerina's favourite dinner. They went to feed the horses and clean up the stables before dinner.

"Percy," Katerina began, biting her lip, "there's something that I -"

She was cut off by Grover and Katie jumping out of Fortis and Blackjack's stalls shouting, "Happy Birthday!"

Percy smiled, "Thank you, Katie, Grover." They smiled back. Suddenly, there were shouts from the villagers and the warning bell sounded. The four young men and women looked at each other. All of their eyes showed their feelings - worry.

"Percy, do you trust me?" asked Katerina, looking around frantically.

Percy frowned, "Of course. If I can't trust you, then I can't trust anyone."

"Good, then promise me that you'll do everything I tell you to without question, hesitation or anything of the sort, ok?" she told him quickly. Katie and Grover stood by, confused. Katerina glanced at them, "Katie, Grover, whatever you do, please do not tell the villagers anything you have heard here." They nodded.

"Katerina, what's going on?" Percy asked.

"Percy, my name isn't Katerina, it's Katrina and I'm not who you think I am," Katrina said, gently, as she took a deep breath, "Do you remember all those stories that you heard about the 12 Guardians and Cordatus? About the pixies and faeries and demons and the immortal kings?"

Percy nodded, "The fairytales we were told to keep us entertained, amused."

"Partly, but every story is based on a fact, that is to say: the fairytales you heard are real. And you are a part of them," Katrina said, looking at Percy's face carefully.

"What!? B-but I can't be..." stammered Percy, "They're just fairytales."

"Percy, I'm one of the 12 Guardians," Katrina said, softly.

"You-you mean that my whole life has been a lie?" Percy started raging, "What about Aunt Josephine? Was she just a lie too?" Percy suddenly stopped, looking at Katrina, "_What about you?_ Are you really my sister?"

"Aunt Josephine isn't really your aunt, she's just a kind village woman helping the Guardians. As for me, I really am your sister, just older by about a 3000 years..." Katrina smiled slightly. "I was assigned to you because you were my brother and I was to guard and guide you."

"Wait a moment, how are you still my sister if you're older by 3000 years?" Percy asked.

"I may or may not be your aunt give or take a few generations," the look in Katrina's eyes dared anyone to ask questions about her and Percy's relationship. "It's best for you to not know anymore. Now, do you still trust me?"

Percy looked in her green eyes and saw that they were serious and were clearer than he had ever seen them. He answered without any hesitation, "Yes, of course."

"Good," she smiled, relieved, then turned to Katie and Grover, who were standing in the stables, awestruck, "Do not tell anyone of what you have just heard, tell the villagers that Percy and I had to leave and explain _everything_ to Josephine. Even what I told you not to tell anyone else. She knows." They nodded.

Katrina moved to a cupboard in the stables that held the riding equipment. She touched the back and quietly muttered some words. The back of the cupboard disappeared and behind it were two swords, bows and quivers and a pack full of clothes and other things. Katrina took the pack of clothes out first and pulled out a dark blue traveling cloak, wrapped around some other clothes.

Glancing at Grover she said, "I'm going to change, so you might want to turn around." Grover blushed and turned around, covering his eyes so that he couldn't see. Katie was a girl and had grown up with Katrina, therefore had seen her change before. Percy was her brother, her twin.

Once Katrina had changed into breeches, a white cotton shirt and had pulled on brown leather riding boots, she wrapped the dark blue cloak around her and happily sighed, "It's good to be back to myself again." Grover turned around as she said this.

Katrina handed Percy some breeches, riding boots and a matching blue cloak. "Change into these," she commanded. Percy took them silently as and changed quickly. Katie had turned around as Percy changed. In the time that it had taken Percy to change, Katrina had taken out the weapons from the cupboard.

The swords were different, one was silver and the other bronze. Their scabbards were encrusted with one emerald and one sapphire. Katrina handed Percy the bronze sword and a belt. She buckled the silver one around the left side of her waist and then picked the bows off the ground.

There was one that looked completely new and the other that had been used and carved on, though it was still in good shape. The quivers were almost identical - soft brown leather, with the Guardians symbol branded in - a G intertwined with a diamond-topped staff.

Katrina slipped the quiver over her shoulder and then the bow. She showed Percy how to do the same and then grabbed the last things from the cupboard, the packs. She opened them and inside was a pouch full of money, a spare change of clothes, flint and stone for lighting fires and some daggers.

"These are for you," Katrina said, handing Katie and Grover a dagger each. "Keep them well hidden from anyone inside and outside of the village. Oh, and divide this between you two and Josephine," she added, handing them the pouch of money.

Pulling out two other daggers, she handed them to Percy. He took them silently and strapped it to his belt. She took out yet another two daggers and slipped them into her belt.

Katrina walked to Fortis' stable, "Come now, brother, mount Blackjack. We have to go."

Percy mounted Blackjack and rode him out of the stable. He paused to say goodbye to Grover and Katie.

"I'll be back," he promised before riding off after Katrina. Grover and Katie smiled sadly, both thinking that if Percy ever did return, he would be a different person.

As Percy caught up with Katrina, he asked, "Why are the Advorsa attacking?"

"Because they want you, Percy. You're very important."

"I am?" surprise filled Percy's voice.

"Of course you are, you're a child of the -" Katrina stopped herself before she could continue.

"What? What am I the child of?" Percy immediately asked.

Katrina frowned, "It is not my place to tell." Then she urged Fortis into a gallop. Percy, too, frowned then pushed Blackjack into a gallop.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked.

Katrina slowed down to a trot, "To the Guardians' stronghold. It's far away from here, so it will take a three or four days to reach it. The stronghold is in the middle of Ercege. It's a wonderful place." There was a faint smile on Katrina's face as she remembered the place she called home.

"It's nearly nightfall," Percy pointed out as the sun began to fall and the sky turned pink and orange. Katrina frowned at this.

She looked behind her then turned to Percy, her green eyes shining with anticipation, "We will make camp for the night then. Tonight I will teach you how to use a sword." Then Katrina lead Percy to the forest, next to the path they had been riding on. "Let's find a clearing and then we will spend the night there," Katrina instructed Percy. "Perhaps I will tell you some more about the Guardians." Percy nodded, riding deeper into the forest.

It was about a mile from the beginning of the forest that the pair found a clearing, big enough for them to stay the night.

"This should be alright," Percy said, dismounting Blackjack. He unstrapped the pack from Blackjack's back. Inside were blankets, clothes, food, flint and other things needed to survive in the wilderness. Katrina had done the same and was gathering firewood from nearby.

"Percy, get some food and water out," Katrina said, walking back with her arms full of firewood. "I'll light the fire, if you want." Percy nodded, getting a packet of deef strips and some berries. Katrina set up the wood and then arranged stones around it. She then got the flint out and lit the wood.

"That is so much better," Percy exclaimed, moving towards the fire to warm up.

Katrina smiled, "I know." Then Katrina sighed happily, "I love traveling like this."

"You do this a lot then?" Percy smiled, but a bit confused.

"Yes, well, I used to," Katrina said. She had held the beef over the fire.

"Oh. Did you stop because of me?" Percy asked. Katrina took the beef off the flame.

She looked Percy straight in the eye then shook her head, "I stopped because I had to." Percy smiled a bit and then took the piece of beef that she was offering him. Both young adults sat and ate in silence, occasionally taking sips of water from their flasks.

After Percy and Katrina had finished their dinner, they fed the horses then Katrina started teaching Percy how to use a sword. As they unsheathed their swords, Percy exclaimed at the intricate and delicate workmanship of the swords. The bronze one had a leaf shaped blade and the leather handle felt perfect in Percy's hand. The silver sword was even more impressive. It had intricate designs and patterns all over it.

"Elves made the swords, Percy," smiled Katrina looking at the expression on Percy's face, "They make the best swords. Your sword is called Anaklusmos, or Riptide. It has a tragic past, but our father said it would suit you."

Percy glanced at Katrina's sword, "Why does your sword have patterns and designs all over it?"

"Because Elven swords are special. Each time they go through battle, they write their history on itself. Your blade was wiped clean - it had too many bad memories," Katrina looked sadly at the sword in Percy's hand, then started showing Percy how it use his sword.

"You hold it like this," Katrina showed Percy. He adjusted his grip slightly as Katrina nodded. "You're a natural," she praised, smiling.

"Thanks," Percy grinned back, swinging his sword. Katrina showed Percy the basic moves of sword-fighting - stabbing, slashing/swinging and blocking. The light from the fire dimmed and Katrina and Percy sheathed their swords and took out their blankets.

"Time to sleep, I think," Katrina said, ruefully. Percy nodded his approval and they both went to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOo

As the sun rose up the next day, two figures could be seen packing up and mounting their noble steeds.

"The kings and queens of Ercege are immortal, Percy, but their sort of immortality is limited. Their immortality just guarantees their life, not safeguarding them from death. The Guardians immortality is the same. So are most sorcerers'," Katrina sighed and took a deep breath. "While these kings and queens are immortal, if they are fatally wounded or get killed they stay dead. If they are poisoned or -"

"Or get sick, they won't die," finished a new voice. Katrina immediately drew her sword and Percy, confused, followed suit. Turning around he was met by two unfamiliar girls of about his age. They were both wearing dark purple cloaks, with their hoods up and riding on black horses. The steed that the girl on the left was riding had a pure white star and stockings on each of it's legs. The horse that the girl on the right was riding only had a blaze.

The girl on the left, whose brown curls could be seen falling out of her hood, also had her sword drawn and was eying Katrina suspiciously, who had pulled her hood up quickly. The girl on the right had her bow drawn and was pointing it at Percy.

"Show me your favourite fire magic trick," demanded the girl on the left, her slender blade held at Katrina's throat. Katrina's sword was, likewise, at her opponent's throat. Percy gave a startled cry and started charge forward when the girl in the purple cloak put up her hand and said,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Percy glanced at Katrina, whose look told him to listen. Katrina slowly lifted her hand, palm upwards, so that it was level with her shoulders and flexed her fingers. Blue fire danced in her palms and for a few seconds it moved in intricate shapes until it formed the head and neck of a dragon. Both Percy and the girl with the bow stared at it, awed until it disappeared. This girl with the sword stared at it amused.

"Click your fingers," Katrina demanded, smiling slightly. The girl on the left smiled back and clicked her fingers twice. Black and purple sparks flew from them and when they touched the ground, the grass wilted and died.

Now smiling widely, Katrina threw back her hood and dismounted. The girl sheathed her sword and dismounting, said, "If I were an impostor, then I would know your favourite fire magic trick."

"You were never one to start at the trick. If you were an impostor you would have shown some surprise and I would have known you were an impostor."

"That's true," said the girl, pushing back her hood, revealing thick brown curls and startling red-brown eyes, "Thalia, Percy, you can dismount now. We're all friends."

"How do you know my name?" asked Percy, dismounting and sheathing his sword. 'Thalia' did the same. Her hood was now back and Percy saw that she had black spiky hair and electric blue eyes.

The girl turned to look at Percy. He found himself trying to look away, but her gaze was too powerful, "I know a lot of things, Perseus Jackson, most of which would make your blood run cold and the hair on the back of your neck stand up."

"Amelia, don't scare him," Katrina chided, teasingly. "Percy, this is Amelia, my fellow Guardian and Thalia, the prophecy child that Amelia was assigned to."

"Hello," greeted Thalia looking at the two blue cloaked people in front of her.

"Oh, Thalia, I must tell you: Percy and you are cousins!" Amelia said, amused, watching the reactions of the said people. Thalia looked thunderstruck and Percy stood there opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.

"Shall we travel together?" asked Katrina, getting ready to mount her horse again.

Amelia mounted her and Percy and Thalia followed suit, still quite unable to talk. Amelia looked at them, "I should think so. It might give them time to talk." Katrina just laughed.

"If they can discover their vocal chords soon." Now both she and Amelia were laughing quietly.

As they rode on, Percy and Thalia started talking and quickly became friends, just as Katrina and Amelia had hoped. They learnt about each other's lives and their thoughts about this enemy, which both knew nothing about.

OoOoOoOoOo

For the next three days, nothing happened. Percy and Thalia continued their sword fighting training and other weaponry classes. Thalia, as it turned out, was a natural bow-woman. Percy, on the other hand, could barely shoot. He was far better at the sword than Thalia, but she excelled him in ever other weapon, except perhaps, knives and daggers: they were equally good at that. The spear and bow were Thalia's favourite weapons, but Percy's was the sword. Percy also learnt the names of their horses. Amelia's stallion was called Alastor and Thalia's mare was called Blaze.

It was only when the group were one day away from the Guardians' stronghold when something exciting happened.

"Look there," Katrina pointed in the distance to a tower, "That's the Guardians' stronghold. You can only see the tower from here, but as we get closer you will be able to see the rest of it." It was nighttime and Percy and Thalia had just finished their daily sword fighting lesson. The group had decided to camp in the middle of a grassy field, as they had reached the end of the forest.

"It's beautiful inside," said Amelia, looking at the tower. "The only place that beats it is the elves' palace in Eldenhein and they are _never_ to be outdone."

"Where is Eldenhein?" asked Thalia.

"There's a hidden gateway in a forest, but elves -" Katrina stopped talking suddenly. She held a hand up for silence and stood up. Amelia unsheathed her sword and Katrina's hand flew to hers. Thalia picked up her spear and Percy picked his up from next to him.

"Well, well, well," said a malicious female voice on the right of them, "What do we have here?" The owner of the voice stepped forward into the firelight, followed by another on the opposite side.

"It looks like four young people, lost in the countryside," said the other one in a fake sympathetic voice. Percy could now clearly see the speakers. Their legs were mismatched: one looked like a donkey's leg and the other made of bronze. Their skin was as white as chalk and where their hair should have been was fire. Percy opened his mouth to point this out to his companions when -

"Empousai," hissed Amelia, "and Scythian Dracaenae," as more monsters stepped into the firelight.

Katrina spoke to Percy and Thalia without taking her eyes off the monsters, "Your swords will disintegrate them as soon as you stab or slash them."

"Oh, someone who knows their creatures," taunted the first empousae.

"Let's hope that they can fight just as well," sneered the second.

Amelia's eyes burned with fury, looking blood red in the firelight. "Do you know who I am!?"

"An itsy-bitsy, little girl far away from home," said the second empousae in a fake baby voice.

"I," Amelia stepped forward, readying her sword, "Am," her eyes turned even more red, if possible, "A," Amelia opened her left hand and black flames instantly bloomed from her palm, "Guardian!" Amelia propelled herself forward, engaging in battle with the offending empousae. Katrina immediately leapt forward and started fighting the other one.

Thalia and Percy looked at each other and nodded. They stood back-to-back as the dracaene approached them. Percy swung his sword at the first and sliced her clean in two. The ugly half-serpent, half-woman monster disintegrated into fine golden vapour. The next dracaenae he stabbed. Swinging his sword again, Percy managed to hit three. He stabbed the last one and then looked around, Thalia was finishing off her last enemy and Katrina and Amelia were standing shoulder-to-shoulder, watching their companions finish off their enemies.

"Well done," commended Katrina, clapping softly.

"You've learnt well," Amelia added. Neither of them were smiling as they said this, something that Percy commented on.

"Monsters usually never come this close to the Stronghold. They fear the Guardians' wrath too much," answered Katrina. "Something is happening. Something that we cannot comprehend. Something beyond our reach."

"We must pack up and continue traveling to the Stronghold. We must not stop until we reach it. You can sleep on your horses if you want. We will probably reach there early tomorrow," commanded Amelia, already starting to pack up her things. Everyone else followed her example. In less than ten minutes, the group of four were ready to leave, securing packs to their horses and mounting them.

"Let's go," said Katrina, quietly. She and Amelia rode side by side, discussing something and Percy and Thalia rode next to each other in silence.

After a few hours of trotting and a few short strides of gallop, Percy could clearly see the magnificent splendour of the Guardian's stronghold. There was a small square building at the bottom and the tallest tower that Percy had ever seen. It was white, gold and luscious vines were twisted around the tower. It was wide, almost as wide as two small houses from Percy's village. The square building at the bottom looked like a cross between a cottage and a castle. It had crenelations on the roof, but the rest of the building looked like a homely cottage. There were fields behind the tower and orchards on the right side of it. On the left side was a huge stable.

Katrina and Amelia led the way there and showed Percy and Thalia the stable that they were supposed to use. As they walked out of the stables, Percy saw a man with a white beard and long white hair in earthy brown robes holding a staff waiting for them at the entrance to the cottage.

"Welcome," he said as they reached him, "Welcome at last!"

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading my story. I hope that you are enjoying it so far. I just wanted to let you know that not all my updates will be this quick. This is because I am writing much longer chapters than I usually do, which is about 1500 words. These chapters are going to be minimum 3000, unless it's unimportant. **

**I was only able to update so quickly because I had already written about 3/4 of this chapter before the prologue went up. I will try to update at least once a month, but I can't promise. Sorry :)  
**

**- Lizzy :)  
**


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

Percy soon discovered that he and Thalia were the first to arrive at the Guardians stronghold out of all the Prophecy children. As the week went on, more and more Guardians arrived with the people that they were protecting. By Tuesday, eight days after Percy and Thalia had arrived at the Stronghold, all ten of the children of the Prophecy had arrived with their protectors.

There were 6 boys and 4 girls. After Percy and Thalia, a blonde haired, electric blue eyed boy called Jason had arrived. Next came Leo, a brown eyed and dark brown haired, mechanical boy. A girl called Piper arrived next, with beautiful colour-changing, kaleidoscope eyes and chocolate brown hair. Annabeth was the next to come with Luke, both blonde haired, although Annabeth had startling grey eyes, while Luke had baby blue eyes. Hazel came next with a mysterious boy called Nico. Hazel had caramel-coloured hair and golden amber eyes. Nico had obsidian black hair and eyes as black as night. Last of all, Frank came, a black haired, buff boy, but with the face of a baby.

Percy mainly stayed with Thalia during that week. She quickly became friends with the girl called Annabeth and Percy soon found out that Jason was a good sparring partner. He was not as good as Percy, but he was able to present a challenge for Percy that Thalia had not been able to. Katrina and Amelia and all of the other Guardians didn't show up much during the week. When they did, all of the Guardians looked tired, careworn and worried.

Katrina was now giving Percy weekly weaponry lessons, which was essentially the only time Percy saw her. Percy had also discovered that he had a strange connection with water. When he told Katrina this, she had said that it was part of who he was and that he should practice this power. During the lessons, Katrina had shown Percy a few moves and tricks. During his free time, Percy was either wandering around the Stronghold, swimming in the enormous lake near the Stronghold or talking and getting to know the other Prophecy children.

Finally, about a week after everyone had arrived, a brown haired boy in a deep burgundy cloak came around to all of the prophecy children and told them that there was a meeting that afternoon and ten of the Guardians would be around to help them get dressed for the meeting.

When the time for the meeting arrived, Katrina came up to Percy and Amelia came up to Thalia. They were both dressed in a long-sleeved, mainly white dress. Katrina had dark blue embroidery and Amelia had deep purple. Both had their cloaks on and were holding something in their arms.

"You need to wear these for the meeting," said Amelia. She held up the bundle she had been holding, showing a dress almost identical to hers. The only difference was that the dress had silver lining. There was also a silver cloak to match.

"All the children of the prophecy have silver clothing," explained Katrina, holding up a pair of cream breeches, a silver coat, that went down to around mid-thighs and a pair of polished black boots. There was also a silver cloak, identical to Thalia's. "Go get changed. We'll meet you here when you're dressed," Katrina smiled.

OoOoOoOoOo

The meeting hall was cream coloured, just like the rest of the Stronghold. It had a long, polished oak table, with 25 chairs exactly. The Guardians sat in the first 12 chairs at the top of the table - the boys on one side and the girls on the other. The children of the Prophecy sat in the remaining seats, leaving the last chair, at the head of the table, empty. Just at that moment, the white, intricately carved, double doors burst open and in strode Merlin, an elderly man, dressed in white and holding a white staff that was straight until the top, where it spread into many branches and met at the top again. He walked to the head of the table and stood there.

"Welcome, Prophecy children. I, Merlin, and the 12 Guardians, welcome you," he smiled at each of the Prophecy children and then continued, "I apologise for welcoming you belatedly, but urgent business called and I was not able to hold this meeting until now." Merlin paused, "I think that introductions are in need. Shall we start with that?" He nodded to the boy on his right, who stood up and started,

"I am Ike, son of Lord Elrond of the elves. I became a Guardian twelve hundred years ago, after the second elvish war," said a boy with blue-black hair and piercing blue eyes. His fair skin and fine features defined his elf-hood even more.

The boy next to Ike stood up as Ike sat down. He brushed his red hair out of his brown eyes and said, "I am Marth, son of the late King Helios of what is now called Prima Luse. I was recruited as a Guardian thirteen hundred and six years ago just after Prima Luse became Apollo's."

He sat down and the blonde haired, blue eyed boy stood up from next to him, "I am Alex, son of a humble farmer. I was chosen by Merlin to be a Guardian sixty years ago when my father died."

The brown haired and grey eyed boy stood up next, "I am William, son of Lord Aragorn of the elves. I became a Guardian twelve hundred and three years ago, like Ike after the second elvish war."

"I am Josh, son of a blacksmith of the old ages," the blonde haired, blue eyed boy smiled, "I was first a Guardian when I was almost 58 years old, nearly thirteen hundred years ago when the first elvish war had finished."

The last male Guardian to stand up was a proud looking, king-like boy with blonde hair and brown eyes, "I am Arthur, son of King Uther Pendragon. I was recruited as a Guardian ten thousand years ago after my days as king were over." He sat down again and looked at the brown haired, blue eyed girl on Merlin's immediate right. She stood up and spoke clearly so that all could hear her,

"I am Liselle, daughter of the Lady Aphrodite of Amarus. I joined the Guardians almost as soon as my mother had taken the city, which was thirteen hundred and five years ago."

The girl on her right stood up, shaking back her blonde hair and her hazel eyes flashing excitedly, "I am Sadie, daughter of King Rhodar of a faraway land. Merlin recruited me as a Guardian a year after I had journeyed to this land, which was eleven hundred and one years ago."

"I am Zelda," said the voice of a calm, brown haired, brown eyed elvish girl, "daughter of the Lady Arwen of the elves. I became a Guardian twelve hundred and three years ago after the second elvish war."

"I am Bianca, daughter of King Hades of Inferis. I became a Guardian seventy years ago after Paris, my predecessor died bravely in battle," said a girl with olive skin and thick black hair.

Amelia stood after her, "I am Amelia, daughter of King Ares of Sparta. I became a Guardian thirteen hundred and seven years ago when Ares became king of Sparta."

"I am Katrina, daughter of King Poseidon of Atlantis. I joined the Guardians when Poseidon became king, thirteen hundred and seven years ago."

"Well," smiled Merlin, "That's the Guardians done, so how about we start with you, Percy?" Percy jumped when Merlin called his name. How the man knew he didn't know, but Percy surmised that he was supposed to trust this man, so he stood up and started introducing himself.

"I am Percy - Perseus," he corrected quickly, "son of, well I don't know..."

"Poseidon," Katrina said quietly to him."

"Um, Poseidon, then," Percy finished lamely and sat down. He felt shock jolt through him. The question that had been haunting him his whole life had finally been answered. And not only that - he was the son of one of the Big Three!

Thalia, who was sitting next to him stood up and spoke, "I am Thalia, daughter of..." she trailed off, looking at Amelia.

Amelia answered her silent plea, "Zeus." Thalia bit her lip, nodded and then sat down. Percy could tell that she was feeling the same shock that he was. Percy smiled reassuringly at his cousin and then turned to look at Jason, who was now speaking.

"I am Jason, son of -"

"Jupiter, Zeus' counterpart," supplied Josh, Jason's Guardian. Jason sat down looking at Thalia, who was looking more shocked than ever. Jason's expression was unreadable.

"I am Annabeth, daughter of, um, well, I never found out..." Annabeth looked at Alex, her Guardian, for help, who wasn't even paying attention and was staring into space. William nudged him and he jumped.

"Oh sorry, you are the daughter of Lady Athena, Annie," Alex smiled apologetically. Annabeth sat down staring at her fingers. She had grimaced at the use of a nickname when Alex had called her 'Annie'.

"I am Piper, daughter of -"

"Lady Aphrodite," said Arthur, smiling at her. Piper blinked a few times then sat down. Merlin nodded to Hazel, who was sitting opposite Percy.

She stood up and said, "I am Hazel, daughter of, um..." she shrugged her shoulders and looked at her Guardian, Ike.

He said, "Hades of Inferis." Hazel looked thunderstruck as she sat down quietly.

Next to introduce themselves was Leo, who was fiddling with some metal bolts and strips and other things. "I am Leo, son of someone," he grinned.

"Hephaestus, you are a son of Hephaestus," said Zelda, quietly, looking Leo straight in the eye. Leo shrugged and grinned and sat down again, smiling widely.

"I am Nico, son of..."

"The lord of Inferis, Hades," said Bianca softly, not meeting Nico's eye. Nico frowned as he sat down, looking at Bianca strangely.

"I am Frank, son of... Apollo?" he guessed.

"Sorry, Frank, you are a son of Ares," said Liselle sadly, shaking her head. Colour rose to Frank's cheek's betraying his embarrassment. he sat down quickly, making a noise.

Luke stood up and looked at Marth, "I am Luke and Marth can tell you my father."

"Hermes," was the reply. Luke blinked twice before sitting down

"Now all the introductions are done, let's get on with the real business," said Merlin, gravely, "I have found out that Kronos is slowly taking over the kingdoms. He has already claimed Vinumus, Res Rustica and it won't be long before Amarus is claimed. Dionysus and Demeter were able to flee from their palaces before Kronos got to them, Dionysus is now at Olympus with Zeus and Demeter took refuge with Poseidon at Atlantis because it was the closest for her. Aphrodite will most likely be safe at Sparta, where she usually is anyway, but her army is weak, even though Ares has sent some of his own troupes."

"Aphrodite should stop spending all her money on clothes and start spending on armies and defence and her own protection," muttered Ike.

"Do not disrespect Lady Aphrodite. She has a strong power, but she does not use it as she should," Merlin chided.

"What about Zeus, Poseidon and Hades?" asked Josh. Merlin looked at William and Sadie, his eyebrows raised.

William spoke, "The Big Three remain strong and do not seem to be on the brink of surrendering. Kronos does, however, have power in numbers and would most probably outnumber all the land's armies put together." The Guardians frowned at this, while the Prophecy children were trying to put together the pieces.

"What of Hephaestus, Hermes, Athena, Ares, Artemis and Apollo?" asked Katrina.

"They all seem to remain strong, but there is more than just looks. Hermes has sent envoys to Athens and Sparta, but neither have replied, although his city seems to be doing okay. Artemis and Apollo have joined forces, ("As expected," added Marth) and Hephaestus was able to convince the cyclopes to fight for him, so Formaxis is in no immediate danger."

"What news of my father?" asked Amelia, immediately noticing that William left out Ares.

William frowned, "He has divided his forces between Sparta and Amarus - not the wisest strategy, but he is fine." He seemed to not be telling something.

Amelia frowned, her eyes looking more red than brown, "What happened?"

"Sparta almost fell," William answered. Liselle, Zelda and Bianca gasped. The rest of the Guardians looked shocked and unable to speak. Even the children of the Prophecy looked thunderstruck. Sparta was one of the safest cities in the land. If it fell, the other cities were doomed. Amelia's eyes suddenly flashed with worry and desperation. her hand had flown to her sword.

"How did it happen?" Arthur asked, desperately.

"To be honest, it was Aphrodite's fault," Sadie said, grimly.

Liselle sighed, "What did she do now?" Her voice showed her impatience and annoyance at her mother.

"_Liselle_," warned Merlin. Liselle shrugged and smiled sweetly at Merlin. He frowned at her.

"Aphrodite made Ares send too many of his troupes to protect Amarus that he barely had any left for when Kronos' army attacked Sparta," Sadie took a breath, "Luckily, Hades was able to aid Ares and sent a small army to ambush Kronos from the other side. The Spartans rallied again and were able to drive away the army with the help of the Inferis army."

"That was a close call," breathed Katrina. "Too close."

"I know," replied Alex, shaking his head.

Leo raised his hand, "Sorry, but can I ask what is going on?"

Some of the Guardians smiled at Leo, but did not answer. Merlin, however, did, "We are discussing the latest news from around the kingdom and trying to find out what Kronos is up to. All of you need to listen to this very carefully and even more of what I am about to say." Merlin took a deep breath and said slowly, "This meeting has been delayed because I had to ride to Olympus to see two prisoners there. There names are Phineas and Nereus, the two brothers of the sea, the Wise Men, the Ones who Know All."  
"Why?" gasped Sadie, sounding revolted. "They tell nothing unless they are paid."

"A huge amount," muttered Bianca. The other Guardians nodded in agreement.

Merlin raised his hand for silence. "That is unnecessary right now. What is important is that they told me what I wanted to know."

"What did you have to do for them in return?" asked Bianca.

"Set them free," Merlin said and when Katrina opened her mouth to speak, he quickly hurried on, "They told me about the Prophecy. They confirmed what I guessed." There was now a dead silence, only broken by Merlin speaking, "I guessed that the Prophecy wasn't complete. It was confirmed by Nereus that my guess was correct. Phineas told me that only Rachel, the oracle is able to tell the full Prophecy."

"Why should we trust these men?" demanded Alex. "They could be lying, they could be working for Kronos!"

Amelia frowned at him, "Phineas and Nereus are bound by ancient magic to tell the truth whenever asked a question."

"It was - _is_ their curse," said Ike, sadly. "And they do not work for anyone. They are their own men." Alex blushed and didn't meet anyone's eye.

"For setting them free, I also got another question answered," Merlin mused, stroking his beard lightly. Everyone's eye's flew to him again and there was silence, "I asked if there was anything we, the Guardians and Prophecy children, could do to help us win against Kronos. They said that nothing could guarantee it, but a journey to the Pholòē Forest could help."

"The Pholòē Forest is beyond our protection!"

"Kronos has claimed it!"

"It's a dangerous territory!"

"Even more so, now that Kronos has it under his rule." The Guardians cried their protests until Josh asked quietly,

"What is in the Forest that we haven't seen before?"

"What indeed!" exclaimed Merlin. "That thought has been haunting me for a week now. I have thought and thought about what is in the Forest and all the hiding places that could be there. I thought about the flowers and the fragrance, the trees and the plants. I thought about every living thing in that forest, yet nothing jumps to mind."

There was a short silence as everyone thought. The Prophecy children sat quietly and still in their chairs, processing what they had just heard. None of them, except Nico, had heard about the Pholòē Forest before and Nico had only ever heard it mentioned as a feared place, never to be entered. The silence was broken by Luke, asking, "What and where is the Pholòē Forest?"

"The Pholòē Forest is an ancient and wonderful forest, or at least is used to be," answered Arthur, "If I recall correctly, there was nothing magical or mystical about it, though. It is north of here, about 600 miles north-east from Res Rustica."

"You say there is nothing remarkable about the Pholòē Forest, but you would say that about the Forest of the Faeries, did you not know about it's secrets," argued Ike.

Arthur looked at him, "The Forest of the Faeries carries a distinct aura. All those magical places do. The Pholòē Forest does not." Ike frowned, then nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Arthur and Ike are right!" exclaimed Zelda, "Perhaps the item we are looking for does not carry a magical aura. Perhaps it is something else. A stone that is destined to be made a sword that will defeat Kronos!"

"I think you are on the right track, Zelda, my dear," Merlin said, smiling, "It is probably the closest that we've been to the secret. And now, my last piece of news: the kings and queens of Ercege, or the Olympians, are having their annual summer solstice. This meeting will achieve nothing if we don't send representatives there. The kings and queens are arguing too much to solve anything. They blame Ares for the close fall of Sparta, Aphrodite will be blamed if Sparta falls into Kronos' hands. Poseidon's mighty fleet is failing and ships are getting through and Artemis and Apollo refuse to give any of their troupes to the rest of their kinsmen."

"Why?" Percy heard Amelia mummer.

"What do we need to do about that?" asked Alex.

Katrina sighed, "We need to unite the Olympians. They must join forces and stop blaming each other for things that Kronos has done."

Merlin sighed heavily, "So three tasks are before us and there are 22 people to get it done. Piper, I would like you to go to the summer solstice. You are a persuasive talker and should be able to convince the Olympians to join forces. Jason, I sense that Piper and your destinies are intertwined. You must go with her. Luke, I have a feeling that you will be needed too." The three of them nodded and looked at each other. Percy felt sorry for them. They were going on a quest with people that they barely knew.

"What about the Pholòē Forest, Merlin?" asked Sadie. "No one will want to go there after they have heard about the terrors of the place." Merlin frowned at her, but asked the Prophecy children anyway,

"Who will brave the terrors of the Pholòē Forest and journey to find out what Phineas and Nereus were talking about?"

For a moment, no one said anything and no one stood up. The Prophecy children were looking at each other. Percy wanted to stand up but something was stopping him. It was as though there were an invisible force pushing him down - making him stay in his chair. _Don't stand up. You will be needed to help Rachel_, said a voice inside his head. It sounded like the voice of Zelda, calm and comforting. Percy looked at Katrina and she nodded, like she had heard everything that Zelda had said.

Finally, Nico stood up, "I will go to the Pholòē Forest."

"And I will too," said Hazel. "I can't leave my...brother."

Then Frank stood up, "I will join you."

"And I!" Leo announced.

Now Merlin was smiling sadly, "You would not go if you knew the terrors. But, go you shall for the Fates have decreed it then." Turning to Percy, Thalia and Annabeth, he said, "And you, Percy, Thalia and Annabeth, shall journey to Rachel's cave, her home, and somehow persuade her to give you the full Prophecy."

"Um, what is the part of the Prophecy that you know?" asked Annabeth, hopefully.

"_The Thunderer's descendants, ten in number, will decide the fate of the land. The Guardians shall fulfill their duty to the people of Ercege and will guide the Children of the Prophecy. Two Sky, Two Riches, Sea, Owl, Spear, Messenger, Dove and Forge,_" stated Josh.

"We will not discuss anymore. Go now and be ready to leave by tomorrow and a day morning," said Merlin. He hurried out of the room and the rest followed him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, following and reviewing. Just in case you're confused, I'll list the Guardians and who they're protecting and which city, each of the kings or queens rule. **

***Katrina - Percy  
*****Amelia - Thalia  
*****Alex - Annabeth  
*Josh - Jason  
*****Arthur - Piper  
*Liselle - Frank  
*Ike - Hazel  
*Zelda - Leo  
*Bianca - Nico  
*Marth - Luke**

**Olympus - Zeus  
Atlantis - Poseidon  
Inferis - Hades  
Athens - Athena  
Sparta - Ares  
Amarus - Aphrodite  
Formaxis - Hephaestus  
Prima Luse - Apollo  
Crepus Culum - Artemis  
Vinumus - Dionysus  
Res Rustica - Demeter  
Nuntuis - Hermes**

**- Lizzy :)**


	4. Chapter 3: The Oracle

**Chapter 3: The Oracle**

"Where exactly is Rachel's cave?" Percy asked Katrina as they were packing their bags. It was the night before they left for their quest.

Katrina paused in the action of closing her pack, "East. We will get there within three or four days ride." She smiled briefly at Percy then left to go down to the stables. Stopping at the door, she turned, "I'll brush Blackjack for you," and then she was gone.

Percy sighed and carried on packing. He thought of all the other Prophecy Children that he had gotten to know over the past week. It seemed longer than that and as if he had known them his whole life. Thalia, Jason and Nico were his cousins and Percy had found that out as soon as they had arrived. Thalia and Jason were close too, especially because they were twins who had been separated. Annabeth was another person that Percy had gotten to know over the week. He soon discovered that she was smart, independent and could be a very deadly enemy. She was skilled with the knife and was the only other person that could beat him, other than Jason. Jason was almost like a brother to him, just like Nico. They argued over tiny things, fought, sparred and soon were learning the other's swordplay moves.

Percy was sad to be leaving the Stronghold. It had become the home that he had never known. Even at Grennik's Farm, Percy had felt out of place and a bit unwanted.

OoOoOoOoOo

As sunrise was nearing, the occupants of the Guardians' Stronghold were getting ready to leave on their separate quests. Merlin told them the last few things that they needed to know.

"We will meet at Olympus in two weeks time. If someone doesn't arrive then or before, then we shall carry on without them and they will have to catch up. We cannot wait," Melin said sadly, mounting his pure white mare, Snowmane.

Merlin was joining Jason, Piper and Luke to the Royal Summer Solstice meeting, where he was going to help persuade the kings and queens to help them. William and Sadie, who weren't anyone's Guardians, were staying at the Stronghold and were going to patrol the area.

"Shall we also meet at Olympus?" asked Sadie

Merlin thought for a second and then said, "That would be a good idea. Yes, meet us there." Both William and Sadie nodded and smiled slightly. Then William said,

"We shall see you there." His fair elf face showed no emotion.

"Good luck," Merlin said, before leaving with Jason, Luke, Piper and their Guardians behind him. Bianca whispered something to Nico before she and her group left.

"Come on, Percy," murmured Katrina to him, "Let us leave now." She turned Fortis and started riding East. Amelia and Alex followed her.

"Walk on, Blackjack," Percy whispered to his magnificent black horse. Blackjack followed his fellow horses and Thalia and Annabeth fell in step with Percy.

"Why do you think Rachel couldn't tell the full prophecy?" asked Thalia.

"I don't know," Annabeth said, getting frustrated. Percy smiled a tiny bit.

"You hate not knowing, don't you?" he asked, amused.

Annabeth frowned at Percy, "You already know that, Percy." Percy smiled, but did not answer. Instead, he was looking at Amelia, Katrina and Alex. He could tell that there was an air of tension between the three, even if their faces didn't show it. They were having an intense discussion. What about, Percy didn't know, but he supposed that it was something serious, by the look on their faces.

The group of six rode on all day, alternating between walking and trotting. When Annabeth had asked if they should be hurrying, Alex had said that it would only take them three days ride, two if they're lucky. Riding on and on was wearying for the young travellers, especially Percy, Annabeth and Thalia, although none of then complained. Katrina and Amelia looked alert and proud as they rode, while Alex looked relaxed and almost lazy.

Percy was feeling more and more anxious with every step that the group took. He didn't want to know what the rest of the Prophecy was, but he had a feeling that it was something to do with him. Annabeth and Thalia were feeling worried as well, but they did all they could to hide it.

It was soon evident to Percy that Annabeth had a deep affection for Alex and that she would do and follow almost everything that he told her to. Percy, on the other hand, didn't really like Alex and upon sharing these feelings with Thalia, he found out that he wasn't the only one who felt this way.

"We should cut across the Dead Fields," Alex suggested on the second day. "Then we will reach Rachel's Cave by nightfall."

Amelia's head whipped around at the mention of the Dead Fields. "Do you know _nothing_, fool? It would be suicide to even enter the Dead Fields."

Katrina frowned, "Amelia, calm down." She turned to Alex, "What Amelia has said is true, but it is also true what you have said. Crossing the Dead Fields would lead us straight to Rachel's Cave," she paused, "however, I think that it would be best to take the long way around because the Dead Fields are too dangerous, especially now."

Alex nodded, "You are right." And the group of six took the long way around, over the mountains and through a valley. Finally, they reached a rocky cliff face, where there were hundreds of caves scattered about.

"Which one is Rachel's?" asked Annabeth, looking at each cave as though analysing it.

Alex pointed to the smallest, almost invisible cave on the far left, only noticeable because of a tree standing next to the entrance. "That one."

Percy took a deep breath before asking, "Do we have to climb all the way up to there?"

Amelia smiled, almost devilishly, "Not unless you know the secret way up." Thalia looked at her confused.

"Follow me," Katrina instructed. She dismounted Fortis and let him free. "Run like the swift horse you are when I call you," she whispered to him. The others followed suit and let their horses free. Katrina then led the way to a thin mountain pass, and was about to set onto it when Amelia grabbed her arm,

"Stop, I can sense monsters are near." Katrina nodded and drew her sword. The others did the same, except for Thalia, who notched her bow and Annabeth, who pulled out her knife.

"Thalia, climb that rock and shoot from up there, the rest of us will block the monsters from here. We cannot allow the monsters into Rachel's cave," said Katrina.

Percy stood in a fighting stance, ready to face the monsters when a flash of light made him momentarily dazed. He turned to look at the flash and saw that it was Alex's glimmering sword that had caught his eye. Forcing himself to avert his gaze, he looked at the road again.

Suddenly, Thalia called out, "The monsters are coming. We are outnumbered - twenty to one."

A muscle was working in Amelia's jaw as she asked, "Can you shoot them yet?" Thalia gauged the distance for a second, then said,

"I think so."

"Then shoot." Thalia grinned and then started shooting arrow after arrow. By the sound of the cries, it seemed that she was hitting her target. Just as she was about to shoot her fourteenth arrow, Percy, Annabeth, Katrina, Amelia and Alex got their first look at the hideous monsters.

"What are they?" asked Annabeth, in a strong, clear voice.

"There are some dracaenae, some empousae, a hydra and -" Alex paused to look in disgust at some massive sheep, in the middle of the pack of monsters.  
"- and some carnivorous sheep," finished Amelia. "Be careful. Don't let them bite you. Otherwise, they'll never let go." Annabeth and Percy nodded, before leaping in to attack the monsters.

Percy heard Alex say, "I'll stay back here and guard the entrance - kill any strays." Katrina and Amelia nodded before jumping in to help Annabeth and Percy. Percy slashed at one dracaenae and then stabbed the other in the gut. Percy heard the spitting of a fire behind him and whirled around to face an empousai who was grinning maliciously. He probably would have died but then the empousai stopped suddenly and it's chest was pushed out. Percy saw Annabeth, with no knife in her hand and had a triumphant expression on her face.

"Thank you," he called to her. She grinned at him in return and ran over to grab her knife in the middle of the empousai's back, which was starting to dissolve in golden powder. Thalia was still on top of the rock, shooting monsters, never missing her target.

Percy noticed that one monster had managed to get through their defenses and was now battling Alex. He seemed to have the upper hand, but was playing with her.

"Alex, destroy her - _now!_" Amelia commanded in a powerful voice.

Katrina nodded, supporting Amelia, "She will soon get the upper hand if you don't destroy while you have it." Alex nodded slightly, took their advice and stabbed the last empousai.

Suddenly, Thalia shouted, "There's an empousai running away!" She aimed carefully and let the arrow fly.

"Did you get her?" asked Katrina, desperately, as she realised that the empousai who got away was the queen of empousae. She would alert Kronos and he would know of their mission. Thalia shook her head.

"Shoot again!" cried Amelia. Alex climbed up onto the rock with Thalia, helping Annabeth up too. Percy tried looking far into the distance and managed to see a black speck moving.

"She's too far!" Thalia said. Amelia and Katrina worriedly exchanged glances. They only had a certain amount of arrows.

"We have to try," Katrina murmured. Amelia nodded.

Alex looked at the arrow supply. "Rachel might give us some..." he trailed off, knowing that it was no use. Rachel didn't like weapons and the only weapon allowed in her cave was a magical glass blade, that never broke and would not harm anyone except enemies. Katrina sighed and notched an arrow. Her white bow looked stronger than ever in the fading sunlight as she pulled back the string as far as it could go. Aiming carefully, she let the arrow fly. Percy managed to keep his eye focused on it and watched as it fell short of it's target. All of the group let out disappointed sighs.

"We can't reach her. We will have to let her go," Katrina said, softly. Amelia kicked at a rock in frustration and Alex looked as though he would have liked to punch something. Annabeth, Thalia and Percy stood side-by-side with disappointed looks on their faces.

"Should we not be carrying on?" asked Annabeth.

Katrina sighed, "You are right. Let us carry on."

OoOoOoOoOo

Finally, they reached the entrance to the cave with no more attacks from the enemy. At the entrance there was a little nook. Katrina, Amelia and Alex started taking off their weapons and gestured for Percy, Annabeth and Thalia to do the same. When they were free of weapons, the six entered the cave.

The floor of the cave was covered by sand and paintings and hasty diagrams decorated the walls. Percy studied the pictures that covered the walls. There was a picture with the twelve kings and queens of Ercege. They were sitting in a massive, circular round room where twelve thrones were placed in a circle with a bearded, tall and regal man sitting on the biggest throne on Percy's left. A beautiful woman in a rainbow dress was sitting to his left. There were four other women on the left side and six men on the right. They seemed to be arguing and fighting, their hands were on their weapons.

The picture next to it showed the ten Children of the Prophecy, fighting an army of monsters. Behind the ten were the Guardians and the armies of the kings and queens. It was the next picture that really captured Percy's attention. It was a picture of him. The artist seemed to have spent a long time on his eyes, making sure that the green was the exact shade of sea green. The next picture seemed to be of him kissing a blonde haired girl in the middle of a battle. Looking carefully, he saw that it looked suspiciously like Annabeth. In his peripheral vision, Percy saw that Annabeth had seen the picture and was looking at him. Both of them blushed at the sudden eye contact, the picture still fresh in their mind.

Thalia had seen the two of them looking at the picture and was silently laughing with Katrina and Amelia. Alex was walking deeper into the cave, looking for Rachel. Suddenly a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello," greeted the person. She was wearing a long lilac dress with three-quarter sleeves and a pure white cloak. Her red hair was in a bun, but it was messily done and curls fell out. Percy noticed that she was holding a paintbrush in her right hand and the other was holding a wooden board with paint on it.

"Rachel," greeted Katrina, bowing her head slightly. Amelia and Alex did the same. "This is-" she was cut off by Rachel,

"Thalia, Annabeth and Percy." Rachel smiled at them. She looked about four and twenty* to Percy, but her face seemed ageless. "Welcome," she smirked at Percy and Annabeth, "I see you like my paintings." Both Percy and Annabeth blushed. The companions just smirked.

"Rachel, we need to find out about the rest of the prophecy," Amelia said, getting to the point straightaway. Rachel raised an eyebrow, and half-smiling, she nodded and left the room to walk down the passageway at the end of the cave.

"Come on," Katrina said, "Let's follow." The six of them followed the red-haired Oracle of Delphi to a circular room lit by candles. There was a small, circular table in the middle with a bowel of dried leaves in it, with two chairs on either side of the table.

Rachel sat down on one of the chairs and then spoke, "If it was within my power to tell you the rest of the Prophecy, I would. As it happens, I myself do not know the rest of it. When I was giving the Prophecy, my servant recorded it and as soon as I read it I knew that it was not complete. I tried to get into a trance again, but nothing worked - nothing at all!" Rachel paused. Percy was listening with rapt attention, as were the others. "So I decided to tell the Guardians and the king of Olympus what I knew of the Prophecy. As you know I did not tell you that it was incomplete. I had decided to try find other ways to find out the Prophecy."

"What did you try?" asked Alex.

"I ended up not trying," Rachel said. Percy raised his eyebrows and was about to ask why when Rachel started talking again, "When I came back from my journey to tell you of the Prophecy, I found that my cave had been raided and that the servants had all been killed and the one who had recorded the Prophecy had been taken. I am afraid that the enemy knows the Prophecy."

Katrina frowned, her fists clenching, Amelia's eyes flashed dangerously and Alex hit the wall of the cave. Inside, Percy could feel cold dread slowly taking over him. All he knew was that they had lost one advantage.

"Do you know what or who might know the rest of the Prophecy?" Annabeth asked Rachel. The red headed woman shook her head sadly.

"No, I do not, but I do know something that might help me tell the rest." At this point, everyone was listening attentively. "Fresh laurel leaves of the Tree of Queen Hera."

Percy heard Annabeth and Thalia gasp and felt himself fidgeting nervously. The Tree of Queen Hera had been a present to her from King Zeus, who had been courting her at the time. It had grown in the garden of Queen Demeter, who had the best crops in the land. The leaves of this tree were supposed to be so potent that any person who went near the tree would be able to tell a Prophecy within seconds. No one had ever tried eating the leaves because a drakon guarded the tree and no one could slay to get past it, only Atlas, brother of Kronos.

"The tree is guarded by Ladon!" gasped Katrina. "The many-headed drakon! How do you expect us to get past him?"

"There is only one who can get past him and she is living in King Ares court," Rachel replied calmly. "She is Princess Clarisse, his daughter and a fearsome fighter. She is destined to slay the drakon."

Alex looked worried, "We only have two weeks to get to Olympus before the others leave. How will we manage it?"

"If you leave for Sparta now, you might be able to get there by tomorrow nightfall," Rachel advised them. "I will be here waiting for the leaves." The six travellers bowed and then departed quickly.

As soon as they were outside, Amelia told them to whistle and their horses would come to them. Percy whistled and immediately he could see Blackjack running towards him. It was as if he had magically appeared on the horizon. Behind Blackjack were five other horses, galloping towards their owners. Within seconds, the six horses had reached them.

Mounting Fortis, Katrina said, "We ride to Sparta and after that we shall see what happens." She dug her heels into Fortis' side and led the way.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait. But, you know, stuff happens, life goes on... Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I know it's not one of my best and that it's shorter than the others, but I had to stop it there or it would have gone on for a long, LONG time. **

**Please review and tell me what you think, thanks!  
**

**- Lizzy :)**

**PS. Grace and I have started this story ideas thing. The full details are on our profile page, but the basic idea is that if you want to write a story, but need some ideas, PM us and we will help you! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Red City

**Sorry about the late update. I know I'm really bad, but here you go. I'm so sorry. :(**

**- Lizzy**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Red City**

Arriving in Sparta the next morning was a wonderful and exciting experience for Percy as he had never seen a major city before. The city and it's walls were mainly red, with hints of other colours. The city seemed to be built in layers - like a spiral. The peasants started at the bottom and as Percy went up higher, he saw richer and more respectable people.

He must have had wonder in his eyes because Katrina said, "If you think that Sparta is wonderful, wait until you see the others."

Amelia nodded her approval, "Yes, this is probably the least impressive city."

"Excluding Amarus," Katrina added. Both girls laughed, while the others smiled, a bit confused.

"What do you think King Ares will be like?" Annabeth asked Percy.

Percy frowned, "I've heard that he is a fearsome warrior and that his city is the best defence of Ercege, but I haven't heard much about the man himself."

"I have," Thalia said, "I have heard that he is an arrogant fool, who can fight and has strength, but does not have the wisdom and knowledge to use it wisely."

"I have heard the same," Annabeth answered, "Although, servants reports aren't always to be trusted."

"That is true," Percy remarked, "although they always say at least one thing that is true." Thalia and Annabeth nodded and their conversation ended.

"Do you know which is the grandest city?" asked Amelia, turning around in her saddle to look at them. Percy, Annabeth and Thalia shook their heads.

"Well, I have always thought Athens to be the most impressive, but the grandest? Without a doubt, I would say Olympus."

Alex smiled, "Yes, Zeus does go out of his way to make things grand."

"Percy," Katrina addressed him, "You would like our father's city. It is wonderful - though not as grand as Olympus nor as impressive as Athens, although it is both of those, making it all the better."

"It is nice," Amelia admitted, "but it is not as warlike as this city is and this is how I like it, so I have to say that Sparta is my favourite." Katrina smiled, but did not answer.

Soon they were at the doors to the citadel - the place of the king. The guards opened the doors for the six travelers and they were quickly escorted to the throne room of the castle of Sparta. Much to the dismay of the travelers, the throne was empty and Ares was nowhere to be seen.

"Amelia, my daughter!" came a booming voice, "It has been too long."

"Father," Amelia said respectfully, bowing. The others followed.

"Good, good. Now get up, I don't have time for this. What is it you have come for, Amelia?" asked Ares and as Percy got up he was able to see Ares for the first time. He could see who Amelia had inherited her eyes from, although Ares' held none of her warmth. Ares was a big buff man, with a sword hanging from his side and leather armour covering him. His undershirt was red.

"We need to talk to Clarisse," Katrina answered.

"Yes, fine, granted," Ares said dismissively. Just then, a beautiful lady appeared. Percy stared at her. For a second she had looked a bit like Annabeth, but as she came closer, he saw that her hair was a light brown, not blonde and that her eyes were like Piper's - a kaleidoscope of colours. Her features looked remotely elvish, although human at the same time. Percy could not explain her and thought she was the most beautiful woman alive.

"My Lady," Alex said, bowing low. Katrina and Amelia merely bowed their heads, while Percy, Thalia and Annabeth bowed politely.

"Please excuse us, my Lady," Amelia said with forced civility. "We must leave immediately." Aphrodite had not said a word before the six of them had left, following Amelia through the twists and turns of Ares' castle.

"Why are you always so impolite to Aphrodite?" asked Alex, resentfully.

Amelia frowned, "Just because she granted you a favour, does not mean that she hasn't done wrong."

"She is my patron," Alex said, "She is the reason I am alive."

"What did she do?" asked Thalia.

Amelia looked at Thalia, "My mother was a woman of great wealth and status. She married Ares thirteen hundred and twelve years ago. I was born a year later."

"But that means that you were five when you joined the Guardians!" exclaimed Annabeth.

"I was," Amelia said, "I started young. Aphrodite hated my mother because there were people who said she rivaled Aphrodite's beauty. So she cursed her. She said that my mother would have a daughter and that daughter would never be welcomed into the House of Ares and she would never be able to take the throne after Ares." Amelia paused, then looked at Katrina.

Katrina got the message and continued on with the story, "Amelia's mother ran away in shame and before Amelia was born. On Amelia's fifth birthday, Ike, Zelda and myself found them in a forest. We took them back to the Stronghold and after a week, Amelia's mother ran away again. We do not know where she went or if she still lives, but it was Aphrodite's fault that Amelia has suffered." Percy, Thalia and Annabeth had thunderstruck looks on their faces and could not speak.

Alex, however, looked unaffected and said, "Should we not be carrying on and finding Clarisse?" Everybody nodded and agreed and the group carried on.

Finally, Amelia knocked on a blood red double door. The door was opened immediately and Percy was met by a stringy blonde-haired girl, with muscled arms and a face that resembled Ares'.

"Amelia? What do you want?" asked Clarisse, sounding a bit confused. "I thought you and the Guardians had a mission to do."

"We do, Clarisse," Amelia answered, "but now it involves you and we need your help."

"What do you need my help in?" asked Clarisse, sounding a bit more enthusiastic now. "Do I have to fight someone?"

"Not someone," said Katrina, "Something."

Clarisse's eyes widened. "What? What is it?" she asked.

"A drakon," Alex answered.

"Honestly?" asked Clarisse, excitedly. "That is new. I've never fought a drakon before!"

"It is not something to be excited about Clarisse," said an amused Katrina, "but, I take it that you will accompany us?"

Clarisse smirked, "Of course."

"Then let us leave," said Amelia. Once again, they followed Amelia through the red castle of Ares. This time Percy, Annabeth and Thalia were talking to Clarisse. She didn't seem to approve of any of them though.

Soon they were on their horses, riding through the small towns and villages surrounding Sparta with the wind whipping through their hair. Clarisse rode a strawberry roan mare whose fierce attitude matched her mistress'.

"Where exactly are we going?" Clarisse shouted over the wind.

"The Sacred Grove," answered Alex. Percy had noticed that Alex had been strangely quiet since their departure from Sparta. He silently wondered why and was contemplating asking Thalia. He had quickly ruled out Annabeth because she would defend him or be too flustered to answer. However, Percy soon found out that there was no convenient moment when he could ask Thalia because everyone was around them and Percy could never get Thalia alone without raising suspicion.

At night, Percy managed to get a fire lit, despite the blowing winds and Annabeth and Thalia busied themselves by looking after the horses. Clarisse went scouting for some food, while Amelia and Katrina checked their supplies and the route that they were taking.

"So we can go through Vinumus and then Crepus Culum for supplies and then we can ride straight to the Sacred Grove," Amelia said.

Katrina frowned, "Yes, I suppose, but I think that we should just go through Res Rustica and then through the town of Highlands."

Annabeth looked at the map, "I think that the best way would be to combine the two routes. If we go through Vinumus we probably will be able to get most of the supplies we need," she looked at the two Guardians for confirmation. They nodded. "Then we go through Highlands and Crepus Culum and then straight to the Tree of Hera."

"Good plan," complimented Katrina.

"Let's do it," Amelia said. Alex looked over Amelia's shoulder and nodded his approval.

OoOoOoOoOo

It was dusk and the sky was filled with orangey-pink clouds and the sun was a burning light in the distance. The sky looked particularly beautiful because of the mountains silhouetted against it. Alex and Annabeth rode ahead, while Thalia, Percy and Clarisse rode after them and Katrina and Amelia bringing up the rear, with approximately 5metres in between each group. "So, Thalia, Prissy -" Clarisse began.

"It's Percy," Percy answered through clenched teeth. Thalia bit her lip to hide a smile.

"It matters not," Clarisse said, dismissively, "I wanted to ask you if you knew who the traitor was?"

Percy and Thalia frowned and looked at each other. "What traitor?" asked Percy.

"You know nothing of the traitor of the Guardians?" asked Clarisse, looking astounded. Percy and Thalia shook their heads. "Well let me tell you then," Clarisse said, "It all began when Kronos started recruiting, about 10 years ago. Suddenly all of the Guardians' secret attacks and plans were known to the enemy. It doesn't take a fool to guess that there was a traitor. Of course, all the high and mighty Guardians said that no one in their ranks would turn against them and insisted that there was a spy. In the last year or so, though, their views have -"

"That's enough, Clarisse," Amelia said, her red eyes glinting. She and Katrina were now right behind the trio, close enough to hear their conversation. "You've told them enough now." Clarisse nodded and withdrew, now bringing the rear. Blackjack skittered a bit as her strawberry roan passed him.

Katrina glanced sideways at Amelia, before talking, "The traitor is none of your concerns. They will be found by the Guardians and brought to justice."

"Do not worry about it," Amelia added.

"We are almost there," Alex called from ahead, "Do you want to stop for the night or carry on?"

"Is there a safe place we can rest close by?" Amelia answered, "If so, then we shall stop, if not then we shall carry on until night falls." Alex nodded and rode ahead so that he could scout the area. He came back shaking his head.

"There is no place that I can see of," he said, "there is one cave, but it is inhabited by a family of trolls. There would be no point in slaying them. They have not disrupted us and we will extend the same curtesy to them."

"I agree," Amelia said, looking at Annabeth curiously. Only then did Percy realise that Annabeth hadn't spoken a word during the exchange. In fact, Percy didn't think that she had spoken to him the whole day, except to say 'good morning'. He frowned, thinking.

Clarisse, however, was not so quiet, "There may not be any other shelter available, we might as well take it."

"I think that we should just camp in any area. None will be safer than the other," Katrina pointed out. Clarisse grudgingly nodded, while Amelia and Alex agreed.

"Let us leave then," Thalia said, with a smile. Percy followed his cousin and they led the way, out of hearing distance from the others. As soon as she was sure that no one else could here them, Thalia turned to Percy, "Has Annabeth been acting strangely to you?" she asked.

Percy paused before answering, "Yes, she has. She's been spending a lot more time with Alex now, do you not you think"

"I agree with you," Thalia answered. "She's been acting a bit off and she hardly talks to me - and you - anymore, only Alex." Percy nodded in agreement.

"I wonder why. She used to talk to us all the time and now she has been almost ignoring us," Percy pointed out.

"She has," Thalia said, thinking about it." I wonder why..." she trailed off.

"Percy, Thalia, at the next forest, turn left and _don't go in_," Katrina shouted from behind.

Percy frowned, wondering why. Katrina had always loved forests, so whenever there was an opportunity, she would go in. However, he did not ask, but did as he was told when he saw the forest.

It was a dark, haunted looking forest and as soon as Percy was able to see the nearest trunk of a tree, he understood why Katrina had said not to go in. It had been called the Uada Forest by the locals - the haunted forest. The official name of the forest was Saltus Mysticum. The local villages around it where scared of it and often gave burnt offerings to the guardian spirit of the forest, hoping that it would protect them from the dangers of the forest.

"Be careful not to enter," Alex warned them. "It would probably be best if you did not go within a 5 mile radius of the forest." Percy nodded, then he and Thalia proceeded to lead the group around the forest. The forest stretched for 40 miles and Percy was just starting to see the end of the Uada Forest. Suddenly Thalia stopped.

"Is there something wrong?" Katrina asked from behind them.

Thalia frowned, "I feel like something is not right. Do you feel it too?"

"No, not me, Thalia, but it could be your powers that are helping you feel something. We shall be extra cautious now." Amelia looked around her, although no signs or clues of trouble could be found. Another 10 minutes passed and there were about 5 miles till the company were freed from the shadow of the dark forest. Percy sighed in relief. Traveling in the shadow of the Uada Forest was not a pleasant experience. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a monster leapt out of the shadows.

Thalia's bow was immediately in her hands and Percy could hear his companions behind him drawing their swords. He quickly unsheathed his sword and held it up ready. Blackjack stood steady beneath him, unafraid. The monster looked like a giant, extra hairy dog, with black fur and eerie yellow eyes.

"Hellhound," breathed Alex, his dagger in one hand and sword in the other. He slid down from his horse "They normally travel in packs."

"Here come the others," Percy said, sliding off Blackjack, as more hellhounds move to join the first one. All of them stared at the party of seven, all of whom had now dismounted. "How do we kill them?"

"Use your celestial bronze weapons," answered Amelia, "Percy - your sword, Thalia - your arrows and Annabeth - your dagger. Other weapons will injure them, but not kill." Percy nodded. They all stood very still, waiting for the first hellhound to attack. While they had been talking, the hellhounds had formed a ring around the humans. There were around 30 of them. The first hellhound to appear barked and the rest flew at them.

Percy's training took over. He slashed and stabbed, jabbed and blocked, killing hellhounds all around him. Rolling out of a particularly vicious hellhound's way, he jabbed upwards, disintegrating it. Covered in monster dust he stood up, looking around. There were about 5 hellhounds left of the original 30. One came bounding his way and Percy swung his sword at it. It caught the hellhound on the shoulder, but the dog had already swiped at Percy with it's massive claws, catching his forearm before it went. Percy stumbled, momentarily disoriented with pain. Then gritting his teeth, he turned to the battle again. Annabeth and Thalia had cornered the last hellhound and the rest of the company were cleaning up, bandaging wounds and mounting horses.

"Percy, come here," Katrina said, spotting his wound. He walked over and she wrapped the wound up tightly. "It's the best we can do for now," she said, looking over her shoulder at the Forest, "When we are far away from this place, I'll treat it properly." Percy nodded and whistled for Blackjack, who came cantering up.

Climbing on, Percy looked at the sky, which was slowly turning pink, "Where will we be stopping for the night?"

Amelia and Clarisse followed his gaze, worry clouding their faces. "Galloping away from here is a good idea," Alex suggested. "In the direction we need to go, then we can stop at a place we find suitable."

The others nodded, tired and exhausted from the unexpected battle. Mounting their horses, the company of seven turned their backs to the Uada Forest and galloped away, their silhouettes black against the orange-pink sky.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Your servant was right, master," said the hidden shadow from the ground.

"He normally is. He has access to the knowledge," the cloaked figure answered, sitting atop his pure black horse. "I would be truly disappointed if he were anything but right."

"It would be most disappointing indeed," agreed the shadow. "Is there somewhere you wish to go to now, my lord? Perhaps to visit the drakon before they reach it?"

"The drakon knows what to do, Shadow," said the cloaked figure, "But I would like to visit Tartarus and gather more allies. The hellhounds were only the beginning."

"As my lord wishes.'

* * *

**Well, who were the people at the end? Shoutout to anyone who gets at least one person right.**

**Also, sorry about the long wait. I really wanted to update my story but I couldn't focus on it. Anyway, I won't bore you with excuses. Please review and tell me what you think of this story and if you like where it is going. I also have another story that I'm thinking of doing, but I probably won't publish it until I have about 7-10 chapters written already. Here's the summary:**

_**Untitled Story:**_

Just imagine that you're me for a second. You're 16, live with your mother and are a typical teenage boy. You go to Goode High, have great friends, are the captain of the swim team and are pretty popular. Your life is great except for one mystery - your father disappeared from your life when you were 2 months old. You have no idea who is, what his name is or what he looks like.

So one day, when a mysterious girl comes up to you as you're walking home from school and tells you that she knows who your father is and can take you to him, what do you do? Obviously you stupidly decide to go with her, as this is the answer to the one question you've been asking all your life.

Two month later you and the girl are being chased by gang members.

**So what do you think? Actually I lied. I am also writing another 2 stories that I haven't published yet. Here are the summaries:**

_**Battle of the Bands:**_

A private boarding school in the countryside for gifted children. Probably with strict rules about uniform and hair. Sounds like Piper McLean's type of school. NOT. Being her 8th school in 10 years, doesn't mean Piper's going to try that hard. But there is always the slim chance that Piper might like this school. Then again, maybe not. Jason Grace is arrogant, stupid and thinks he's better than everyone else. So when a Band competition comes along, Piper's obviously going to join, along with her new friends, Annabeth, Thalia and Katie. And who's in Jason's band? Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan and Travis Stoll.

_**Modern Medieval:**_

As normal San Francisco girl, Annabeth Chase expects to be lying on the beach or skateboarding or doing normal teenager things when her best friend, Percy Jackson comes to visit for the summer. She did not expect to be learning how to use a sword, dagger and bow and she _definitely_ did not expect to be wearing a dress, let alone a medieval dress - one that comes down to the floor and restricts all your movement. She did expect Percy to look as good as usual, but in medieval clothes? How was she going to hide her feelings from him now?

**I'm still working on the summaries for the last two stories, but what do you think? Please review! **

**- Lizzy :)**


End file.
